


A forbidden love hidden from the world. (Dannyxdeuce) (boyxboy) A daaron love

by Peanutbutterjoshytime



Series: Forbidden from the world [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterjoshytime/pseuds/Peanutbutterjoshytime
Summary: Danny has had a crush on J-Dog for a long time but finds out J loves someone else. Phenomenon Danny sees Aaron the ex band member of hollywood undead stage name deuce he falls madly in love with him and things heat up between them. But can they love each other when the world is in the way





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup people if anybody finds this story here and thinks I'm stealing from another account from way to ad well that's my account you can tell because of my name. So you can find all my stories that I will try to post there including this one my name is peanutbtterjoshytime yes there's no u but I couldn't add it

Danny was your average guy except he was from the band hollywood undead. Ever since the the day he had joined he had a secret thing for J-Dog he'd get all smiley and happy around him. 

Today was another boring day on the bus. Tonight they were all eating dell taco since Charlie had practically begged them to get it. The only one not eating it was J-Dog he didn't like fast food he liked jack in the box but hardly ever ate fast food. "So me and jdog have something to say" all eyes went to J-Dog and Johnny 3 tears. And J-Dog spoke up "well me and Johnny have been dating for awhile"

Everyone was happy for them and congratulated them but Danny felt a tang of hurt he cared about J-Dog for a long time he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry his eyes out but he'd never do that especially when the guys were around. Two months ago Danny and Reese broke up and since then. Danny was madly in love with J-Dog. 

Danny was feeling a bit tired so went to the front of the bus for a nap. An hour later funny man came up. "Danny all of us were going drinking want to come?" Danny just shook his head he wasn't in the mood right now. "Ok bro we'll be home late so do what you want go where you want" Danny only nodded. 

After a half hour Danny was bored out of his mind so he decided to take a walk. While he was walking he spotted Aaron the ex band member. Aaron noticed him and make his way towards Danny 'great' he thought 'now deuce is going to murder me' Danny was frozen on the spot but didn't notice 9Lives anywhere "hey you. Your from my ex band hollywood undead right? Your Danny?" Danny only nodded at deuce. "Please Aaron I don't want any trouble can we please just talk?" Danny said this just as deuce was about to take a hit at him. Aaron glared for a moment then nodded. Danny smiled "sure but let's get to wherever you came from we can talk there instead of here in the cold" Aaron said this as he noticed Danny shivering. 

At the tour bus they sat at the couch with a beer "so where was the others?" Danny only shrugged " out drinking you know" Aaron nodded "what about 9Lives?" Aaron shrugged as well "bitching? I don't know probably partying." Danny and Aaron talked for awhile and Danny couldn't help but feel happy around Aaron. Was it possible he grew feelings for the ex member? No way he liked J-Dog not Aaron Danny was pulled out of thought by Aaron talking "you spaced out for a moment there you ok?" Danny decided to tell Aaron all about jdog. Aaron felt bad for him. Danny was gonna say everything's all right only to be cut off by Aaron smashing his lips on his. Danny was in pure shock but loved the soft sweet tasting lips against his own and soon started moving his mouth with Aaron's. Aaron licked Danny's lips begging for entrance and Danny gladly gave him it there tongues battling. Aaron pushed Danny gently down to lay on the couch as deuce lay on top of him Aaron started grinding and Danny blushed as he could feel himself grow hard and that turned Aaron on and he was soon as hard as Danny. 

Aaron grinded harder against Danny and Danny couldn't hold back the moan he was trying so desperately trying to keep in. Aaron grinned against Danny's lips as he heard him moan he moved his lips to Danny's neck and started leaving hot kisses on his neck until he found his sweet spot. He started suckling on it and Danny couldn't help but moan and shudder. Aaron hands went up Danny's shirt and Danny started moving his hands until they held onto Aaron's belt. He started unbuckling it and unzipping his jeans. He dipped his hands inside feeling Aaron's hard member. Deuce started doing the same to Danny but started taking Danny's clothes off soon Danny was naked underneath him Danny put his hands where they where before. Aaron left kisses down Danny's body until he got to Danny's member and he took him into his mouth. Danny shuddered at the nice feeling but all good things have to come to an end. 

The 5 members came On the bus and got a big shock Danny was naked with Aaron on top of him. Danny moaning out Aaron's name and breathing heavily as Aaron sucked him."WHAT THE FUCK?!" It was da kurlzz that shouted this out Danny and Aaron quickly got up and grabbed a blanket to cover themselves. "W-w-what are you d-doing here?!" Danny could barely speak because of his earlier blow job. Danny and Aaron got dressed quickly "we were coming back to make sure you were ok but apparently not!" J-Dog shouted grabbing Aaron by the shirt and pulling him away from Danny. Out of everyone j-dog hated Aaron the most. Thy used to be best friends. 

"Hey j-bitch! Let me go!" Deuce had shouted at jdog "and let you hurt Danny? He'll no!" Aaron glared atJ-Dog "doesn't Danny get a say in this?! Maybe he wants me to make him feel better!" Danny just sat there staring at everyone "see. He doesn't want you here?" 

\------------

Danny's POV: 

"See he doesn't want you here!" I swear I saw a bit of hurt in Aaron's eyes. J-Dog flung his fist back then punched Aaron strAight in the face I let out a little whimper but stopped my self from hurting J-Dog. Aaron got up and left. The guys hugged me and kept asking if he hurt me 'no' I thought to myself 'he only made me feel pleasure and could've done more' but I kept that to myself. 

Later all the guys had gone to the bunks to sleep meanwhile I grabbed my phone to text Aaron. 

'Sorry for not defending you' 

'Its fine babe I'll see you tomorrow sometime maybe I got to go to bed night babe' 

'Night big deuce' 

And I went to the bunks smiling I was Aaron's. 

\--------------

Aaron's POV: 

Ha he called me big deuce my danny I'll love him forever I know that for sure. And hopefully maybe someday we can come out for the world to know.


	2. This love this hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there's shipping name for them so just decided to go with daaron (tell me if you know any better ones)

Danny's POV:

I missed Aaron like hell! Except I couldn't see him because the guys were 'protecting me' by not leaving my fucking side! They actually watch me sleep....CREEPY! I was thinking until j brought me out of my world. "Danny you alright?" I didn't reply how could I? I missed the love of my life! I sighed and shook my head.

"why do you hate him?" j looked at me as if I was crazy and the rest of HU can in at that moment and thought the same thing "he's a bitch Danny! he could hurt you! we're trying to protect you from him!" I shook my head tears threatening to come out "no..you are the only one hurting me... I-I LOVED YOU" I choke on my words and tears start falling down my face "I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU. YOU HURT ME NOT DEUCE! HE WILL NEVER HURT ME BECAUSE..because..." the last part came out as a whisper "because he loves me" j-dog looks taken aback "how do you know he loves you?" j-dog scoffs. I glare at him still crying. "BECAUSE HE TOLD ME!" I let out a long sob before running out of there.

my heads pounding tears are streaming down my cheeks but I don't stop until im at Aarons house I knock on the door and Aaron comes out "Danny baby what are you doing here?! AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" I don't say anything I just fall in his arms and start sobbing like crazy.

\------------------------------------------------

Aarons POV:

I stare at Danny anger written all over my face how could his stupid band members do this to him?! my fucking Danny! im so furious I feel like going over to those bitches and killing them nobody hurts Danny and gets away with it."shh don't worry kitten calm down just go to sleep" I coo while stroking his soft reddish hair. (bare with me here from most pictures it looks red ok?) "I-I love you deucey never leave me" I smile " I will never leave you kitten" Danny sniffles and cuddles closer to me his face pressed against my chest. "y-you will never leave me like they said you will r-right?" I look down at Danny's worried face and kiss his forehead "never ever even after death" Danny smiles a bit and I hold him closely I cant even think of what life would be like without him.

I wake up an hour later without sweet Danny in my arms. has he left me?! then I hear movement downstairs. I get up and walk down Danny's up and it looks like he's making breakfast. "looks good" Danny turns around startled. "h-how long have you been awake? did I wake you?" I smile "not at all kitten. how long have you been up babe?" Danny smiles and shrugs "I don't know I woke up and you were still asleep" I wrap my arms around him "you coulda' woken me up babe" Danny turns around and nuzzles his face into my neck. "I know but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" I smile at that.

\----------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV:

im happy with Aaron and the other guys need to accept that. I trust Aaron with all my heart and I always will and nobody can change that. not even god or the devil himself.i smile just thinking about it Deuce must notice me smiling because he gives me a confused stare "what are you thinking about kitten?" deuce smiles. "I was thinking' maybe I could move in with you deuce how does that sound?" deuce's smile turns into an expression I don't quite understand "kitten I would love for you to stay but, you need to get back to your band." I shake my head upset "I-I cant not after what happened" I start crying again "please big deuce I cant go back" dece just shakes his head "I cant keep you from them but I promise to see you soon ok kitten?" I nod to chocked up to speak "good cmon" and we walk to the car.

when I get to the bands house I give deuce a kiss then walk to the door. when I get in everyone goes quiet and turns to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! stopping there lets see what the guys say to danny about him yelling, running away and coming home the next day.
> 
> I really hope you like this book I worked really hard on it so far


	3. The diary (some Degan)

The guys stared at me like I was crazy. FinAlly jdog spoke "Danny..." I shook my head annoyed "NO DONT TELL ME I CANT LOVE DEUCE BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM SO MUCH BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT ANY OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS KNOW WHAT LOVE IS" Johnny glared a bit and jdog started silently crying "I-I do s-so know what *sob* l-love is" j said through sobs he finally stoped after awhile "I'm sorry-" I shoved j "FOR WHAT BREAKING MY HEART WHENBI FUCKING LOVE YOU OR FOR HURTING MY BOYFRIEND AND NOT LETTING ME SEE HIM?!" Johnny gritted his teeth and grabbed me by the shirt "you like MY boyfriend?! And we were only trying to protect you!" He chocked me and I started sobbing "from what?! Falling in love! Reese broke my heart and took Scarlett away I haven't seen her in forever! I was upset forever and now I finally found love! You don't understand how I felt-" "yes I do!-" " no you still see Ava I haven't seen Scarlett for a year!" Johnny's face softened and he put me down "but I understand how you feel you thought you lost the only person you could ever love but then you found someone better that's what happened with me Asia left me and I was shattered j picked me up again"

\------------flashback--------------

Johnny 3 tears POV:

I layer on the couch in the studio with whiskey Asia had dumped me she said nobody would love me that not even my fans loved me.... (We all know that's not true his fans love him) Worst of all she said she never loved me apparently she only used me to flirt with deuce but now that he's out she dumped me .

I let out a long sob and tears leaked from my eyes thinking of her. I took a sip of my whiskey and put on "the diary".

I fuckin' swear that I care but its hard when you stare

Into the bottom of a bottle that is empty and bare

Oh, my desolate soul in my desolate home

It's my desolate role, yeah I'm here all alone

"I can't think of a reason to get the fuck out of bed

Curtains closed, lights are off, am I alive or dead?

I haven't shaved in a week, I always slur when I speak

Tolerance at its peak, another fit just to sleep

Oh, woe is me, woe is me, I guess I need love

Hoes you see, hoes you see I'm just in a rut

And I swear I'm tryin baby, please baby don't leave

Goddamn I'm a fuck up but I guess that's just me

So I sit in my room and I'll cry in my bed

Thinkin about all the shit that made me wrong in my head

I keep tryin to climb but it seems so steep

Pour myself a fuckin' whisky and go back to sleep bitch" 

At that moment when deuces part came on j entered" mind if I sing along?"

"Sure"

I watch my momma cry, she says baby why?

I say baby died, baby's gone like a suicide

I don't think you'll see him soon, mom stay out my room mom

Tell daddy that I hate that motherfucker like you mom

I sing this shit for you Danny, Sasha and Jordan

These tears keep getting warmer every time that I hold her

I pour this out for you like a partner in crime

It's part of the times when you're sick in the mind

Yeah, I'm sick oh so sick, I'm so sick of this shit

Yeah, I'm lit oh so lit, I'm so fucked up off it

So I stumble around til I stumble, fall down

To this puddle of my tears layin here on the ground

When you've got nothing left, you've got nothing left to lose

With my last left single breath I'll still be singing to you

So when you bury me man, you better bury me deep

And sing along to this song 'cause you're broken like me

J smiled at me after we finished "Johnny... Love you" j sat on my lap and started taking my shirt off...

\-------warning gay stuff reAd if you dare------------

I thrust in and out of jdog he clutched the bed sheets in the spare room while moaning out my name in that sexy way I exploded inside of him then got out and went down and took his member into my mouth I bobbed my head and teased him by licking the tip I started bobbing again enjoying every bit of him "Johnny I'm gonna-" j moaned out my name and came out in my mouth he tasted delicious I swallowed his come and kissed him letting him taste himself.

"I love you too jdog" and we fell asleep like that. Peaceful happy whole

\----------------------------end of flashback----------__

J-dogs POV:

After Johnny had finished Danny and Johnny hugged before Johnny came over to me and kissed me. I was still in shock from what Danny said. He love me. Danny snapped me out of thought.

"Deuce wants to be best friends with you again j-dog" best friends? "I don't think so" Danny frowned but nodded. "Ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was crappy LOL


	4. Everywhere I go (mostly da scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is dedicated to UndeadIdiot because she inspired me to write HU fanfics and to write Charlie and da kurlzz romance.

Charlie scenes POV: 

Ok so I'm Charlie scene I'm fun funny I have a weenie that I love to show fans friends family what else could I ask for? Well there's one thing da kurlzz. I may make fun of his sexuality and call him a homosexual but I secretly love him I always stare with jealousy at him with his girlfriend. (Idk his gfs names) I want to tell him but how? What if he's not homosexual? 

I'd be Imbarressed for life!

\------------

Da kurlzz POV: 

Have you ever loved someone so much you'd die for them? There's this guy in my band I love... He's perfect his name is Charles P. Scene or Charlie scene.... He makes fun of me yea but damn I want him... 

Today I'm coming home but what I got was a fucking shocker! After the whole shock on tour yesterday. We finally came home it's been a day or two since deuce and Danny hooked I couldn't wait to tell taila. When I got there it seemed quiet...until I got to the bedroom of taila's apartment there I saw her... In the bed some bastard! Shit I ran out and jumped in my car and sped to my place. I sat at the couch crying... Trying to figure out what just happened I didn't want to call my friends I couldn't. I got a call on phone and put it up to my hear "h-hello?" I heard Charlie on the other line "hey bitch how's it going" I didn't smile at his cocky attitude "taila... Was in bed... With... Another... Man..." With that I lost it and started sobbing Charlie said in his rarely heard caring voice that he'd be right over. 

By the time Charlie came I had my arms wrapped around my legs and I was sobbing into my knees. I never cried ever but this... This just destroyed me like hell! Charlie came and sat beside me and instantly I grabbed him and cried into his chest holding on tightly. I felt his arms wrap around me in a secure way. It made me feel safe as if nothing could harm me. "Sh kurly sh" I sobbed harder and cuddled closer to Charlie scene. 

\--------------

Charlie scenes POV: 

I was dying looking at matty like this broken destroyed I was gonna murder the bastard when I saw her. I lifted da kurlzz head and wiped the tears with me thumb. "Don't worry da kurlzz I'm here for you I-I love you" I grabbed Matty and pulled him onto me I licked his lips and without hesitation was granted access to da kurlzz sweet tasting mouth. We started stripping and grinding on each other I picked kurly up and took him to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm ending here ;P muhahaha I'm evil. So yea that was da scene. Lol not much to say already said everything for today so bye!


	5. Dead bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is just a Halloween special

Deuces POV:

Halloween is my favourite time of year right know I'm getting the house ready "deucey how's this" I stare at Danny as he comes down he's wearing a vampire. Costume that shoes his body "hell. Mother. Fucking. Yea." Danny giggles at me before jumping onto me "I love you deuce" I roam my hands over his body "me to kitten me to" I bite down on his nipple and he lets out a moan of pleasure "let's stay here please" I laugh "but I love Halloween!" I whine "and I love you inside of me" Danny realizes what he had just said "I-I meant " I cut him off kissing his lips and grinding against him. I love Danny a lot and can't wait until the world knows he's mine.

\---------

Right after we had sex we sat on the couch watching movies and eating candy we got. "Best Halloween ever" I hear Danny mumble while eating Reese' peices.i grin down at him "this only beginning" and instantly Danny's face is as red as dahvie from botdf whenever he gets red into his hair which is often. "I love you babe" I can hear Danny crying and tears start soak on my shirt "I'm scared" his voice cracks at the end. I nod understanding how he feels if 9lives finds out I'm dating Danny I'm dead.

Danny's POV:

Deuce picks me up and walks me to our room. For an hour we make love I'm not ready for him inside my fucking ass yet but when I'm ready he'll be waiting.

After the love we cuddle in bed I feel my eyes get heavier until I'm into deuce dream land not that you should know about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this shorter then usual and terrible but im tired! So hope it was ok the featured song is dead bite because good Halloween song. And hope you had a fang-tastic Halloween.


	6. Medicine

J-dogs POV:

I was walking onto the bus when I saw something terrible Johnny and.... Asia kissing. B-but I thought he loved me "j-Johnny?!" Johnny turns around to see me and his eyes widen I can feel the tears threatening to escape "j I can explain" "n-no I don't want to hear it! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD" I run off the bus just wanting to get out of there how could he?! I thought he loved me.

I run to the hotel and go up to a spare room. I take out a knife and some pills I use to help me sleep. I overdose on the pils and put the blade through my skin letting it bleed and ignoring the pain. "F-fuck" I quickly grab my phone and text the first person I trust

Aaron's POV:

I'm busy at the studio with 9lives when I get a call. I look at the id and see jdog's name. I Wuickly look "hello?"

"Aaron please help..." "J what's wrong?" "Johnny... Asia.... Heartbroken...cut...drugs" my eyes widen and I tell him I'll be over and leave when I get to the hotel room I see j passed out on the floor. "Jdog! Jdog! Fuck don't leave me j!" I grab his phone and quickly call 911 "my friend is hurt hurry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short I always have people call 911 because someone's hurt in my stories don't I anyway let's hope jdog's ok and featured song medicine.


	7. Bottle and a gun

Johnny's POV:

It's been 2 days since j was put in the hospital and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let Asia kiss me! Now I feel terrible. I walk to the counter and grab the whiskey and drink I then grab a gun and walk out.

\-----------

Danny's POV:

I'm worried about j so is everyone else we've been in the waiting room for an hour now and nobody has seen Johnny right now j is resting and he got stitches in his arm. I feel arms wrap around me and see my deucey "I'm worried deucey" "me to kitten but don't worry j will be fine" I can tell deuce is worried who can blame him? He stil cares about j like a close friend he always will.

\----------------

Deuces POV:

I'm really worried I can't believe jdog would hurt himself Johnny hasn't left his room since. Danny hasn't stopped sobbing. Funny man has been smoking weed worse then before Charlie has started drinking worse then before and da kurlzz has stopped talking if you try to say anything he will start to whimper. Oh j please be ok for the sake of everyone here.

\-----------------

Da kurlzz POV:

It's hard I can't believe j did this I can't talk I try but I just whimper I just can't help it please be ok j.

\--------------------

Charlie's POV:

I was drinking for hours last night. And trying get kurlzz to say something but he won't say anything. I'm worried about kurlzz and j I hope he lives.

\----------------

Funny mans POV:

I slipped outside for another smoke I'm worried everyone is. Nobody's mad at Johnny because we know asia kissed him not other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yea ok idk what to say but here's the next chapter featured song bottle and a gun idk why I did this I was just feeling depressed.


	8. Bullet

Johnny's POV:

I walked to the top of the roof of a building and sat there drinking whiskey. I'm such a fuck up.

I start to sing a song I know.

I wish that I could fly way up in the sky like a bird so high oh I might just try.

With that I put the gun out and shoot. The bullet hits my arm and then I feel I'm falling... Falling.... Falling.... Darkness

\--------------------

Danny's POV:

Johnny tried a suicide attempt luckily he didnt die. But the doctors don't think he'll make it. I walk into jdog's room "j, Johnny tried suicide he shot himself and fell of a building he might not make it. J starred at me with wide eyes.

\------------------

J-dogs POV:

Johnny tried what?! "C-can I see him?" Danny only nodded I got up and they led me to Johnny's room "j-Johnny are you ok?! Oh my god Johnny!" I start crying and sit beside him holding his hand "I love you Johnny"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again short but I been posting chapters a lot sorry but they'll start get better don't worry. The song is bullet.


	9. I don't wanna die

Jdog's POV:

I've been sitting here for a week waiting for Johnny to wake up. I feel a hand move and I look up I see Johnny's face. "J-Johnny?"

"I'm so fucking sorry jdog I really love you please forgive me" I nod my head crying once again "I don't wanna die j-" I cut him off before he can finish "YOU WONT DONT FUCKING THINK THAT" Johnny shakes his head and his eyes close "n-no Johnny no DONT LEAVE ME JOHNNY 3 TEARS! JOHNNY FUCKING 3 TEARS!" The heart monitor stops "no no no no Johnny I love you don't go don't leave me please" I start sobbing like crazy.

\------------

Funny mans POV:

We hear j yelling and run to the room there j is sobbing and Johnny's monitor has stopped "j he's gone c'mon now we have to go" j just shakes his head. "I'm staying here" we just nod and leave j be

\--------------

Johnny's POV:

I'm in pure darkness no no! I got to get back to j I have to! Let me out! I fall to the ground sobbing when I get no reply why?! Why me?! I need j! I suddenly feel myself coming back to my body. Yes!

\-----------

Jdog's POV:

I'm still sobbing when I hear a familiar beautiful voice "why are you crying beautiful?" "Johnny! Oh Johnny I missed you don't ever leave me again you hear me?!" I start sobbing holding onto Johnny "I promise"

_______a week later_______

Me and Johnny are finally getting out of this shitty ass hospital finally! "You excited babe?" I look up at Johnny and nod "so fucking excited!" Johnny chuckles at me and I pout. "No laughing at me mr!" "Ok" Johnny leans in for a kiss but I reject and run. "You can't get away from me!" I run to our room and he pins me to bed. And things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was better right?! Right?! Featured song is I don't wanna die.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I always thought they'd make good couple please don't judge me but the fact that deuce hates Danny and I don't know about Danny they just seem good I love any romances that start with hatred towards one another that's just me I dunno if anyone else agrees with me though. And if anyone knows if there is a shipping name or knows a good shipping name for Danny and Aaron please tell me :) This has some sexual shit so it you hate boy on boy love or anything that involves Danny and deuce doing so then DONT READ! I don't want any negative comments it's really annoying when I see people read a story then say something rude! It's fine to tell me some little mistakes and wording I can use to improve but no BS thank you :)


End file.
